


Revived Desire

by MomoiroFan



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/M, Harry faces a trauma, M/M, Mentions of past episodes, Mind Link, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, Repressed Memories, Sharing Pleasure, Symbiote Sex, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: Harry's dreams reveals a hidden feeling he repressed due to his bad experiences with symbiotes, and it might open a new layer in the relationship with Peter and MJ.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson/Carnage Symbiote, MJParksBorn - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Revived Desire

_He looked all over that gray unusual space, looking to all sides for any sign of life. Harry couldn't believe he was alone in that foggy place..._

_Or at least he assumed until the moment that familar slithering feeling in his skin, followed by the familiar hissy growl. His glance down his body confirmed the suspicions: it was a symbiote. And its host was right behind him... Carnage. The Carnage Peter was turned into was standing right behind him._

_It growled and hissed as Harry instinctively tried fighting back, until it brought him close with his spiky tentacles... which weirdly didn't prick any piece of his clothing. They exchange a quick glance and Harry's fear was visible in his eyes._

_"Don't fight... Carnage will not hurt you." Oh, no... was it the Carnage Queen's voice?! "Carnage is not chaos... Will not hurt host's love. Carnage loves you too..."_

_Strange... as afraid as he was, he felt a certain warmth in those words. And the clawy hand of the Queen herself in his shoulder, sliding down his arm... He was surrounded._

_"Carnage loves you too..." She repeated, closely to his ear, earning a shiver from Harry, followed by a second one as Carnage nuzzled his face, as if begging for a kiss. As he was closing his eyes, giving in to that wish..._

Harry woke up at once, seeing his hands around the pillow. It was the third time that month he had that creepy wet dream. As he looked down, he realized he had come, blushing of hard embarassement. At least he was on his own room for that weekend... he was sure his colleagues in the Academy would tease him or question his noisy sleeping on the dormitory if they ever found out.

Guess after the date tomorrow night, he'd have something to finally tell them.

* * *

"Wow... some dream, huh?" Peter thought it over, after Harry confessed to both him and MJ. They just had a wonderful date, just the three of them going to the movies, riding in the limo and enjoying each other's company. Harry just couldn't keep the reminder of that dream a secret anymore.

"I just feel so embarrassed... and confused." Harry covered his face with his hands. As he relaxed in his bed, he recalled in small portions the harrowing past experiences he had with symbiotes, from bonding to the first Venom to the end of the Carnage problem. "How can I be having these kind of dreams when those experiences were so..." 

"Frightening? Scarring? Traumatizing? The list can go on..."

"Tiger, not helping!" MJ lightly scolded Peter before turning back to Harry. "I'm no dream interpreter, but my best guess is that a small part of you that did find some joy in being Venom back then might be manifesting again. Not in the sense of wanting to be Carnage in any form, but it might be telling you to take the risk again. It's possibly telling you to accept Carnage into our relationship."

"... I guess it makes sense." Harry sighed. "But I'm still so nervous... what if I lose myself again and put people in danger? Put you both in danger?" He looked down at his hands, recalling the parameters they've been establishing together since the three of them started dating; particularly, him strictly not allowing any contact with Carnage. "Everytime I remember it either took over me or made me hurt lots of people... "

"The fact that you're aware of this proves it might not happen." Peter wrapped his hand around Harry's shoulder. "You might not think that way, but I think you've matured a lot not only with the incidents you've been through, but also with the decisions you took. You're the one who told me that sometimes we need to take risks back when I was confused about choosing between you and MJ."

"And in the end, you didn't had to, because we both love you, tiger." Mary Jane recalled. "And Carnage might look the same at first glance, but he's not. Both by being the second one and by the things he experienced since he was created. Now we're a team, and our bond is just as strong and trustful as Flash and Venom's is." Carnage manifested his tendrils and gently took off MJ's clothes. "He's a part of me now and we make the most of it, also improving ourselves every step of the way."

"We don't want to force you to anything, Harry, and we know your own experiences were very bad, but you shouldn't define this as something that'll go on forever." Peter took Harry's hand, having already taken off his clothes, both casual and the Spider-Man suit underneath. "If you don't feel like it, it's okay... but it's your choice to take a risk and trying." While they exchanged meaningful stares, MJ was already snuggling herself in the bed, her symbiote's tendrils caressing her all over. With that, Harry took a deep breath and relaxed under Peter's protective arms before extending a hand to one of the tendrils. It WAS time.

It swirled around his arm; the gooey sensation was all so familiar for Harry's tension to rise; Peter's firm yet comfy squeeze kept him comforted thankfully, so he allowed a few more tendrils to come over. Carnage became a bit more eager to play, taking the time to remove Harry's clothes, him looking over to the reassuring, caring stares of his two beloveds.

"Okay, going well so far... It's less spiky than I believed it might be." Harry's thoughts became audible to MJ, thanks to the tendrils' connections.

"Thank all the training we had since then. Physically, emotionally... intimately." She replied mentally, the last word coming like a very sexy tease, one of the tendrils rubbing against her clit. Her bra and panties were removed already and she was crawling towards Harry's hardening cock. Peter took the cue to gently tease Harry, cupping his face and gently sliding down his fingers; the warm sigh he earned was so pure and blissful that he just had to take his lips already.

MJ reminded Carnage to stop at any sign of discomfort, these being much easier to get with the sharing. She knew though that once Peter and Harry started kissing, nothing on heaven and earth could stop them; she couldn't blame them for being such great kissers. Her lips got busy with Harry's length, Carny's tendrils now right up her pussy with firm thrusts. 

Once finally Peter and Harry stopped kissing, their eyes shared meaningful stares, the small droplet of saliva falling down Pete's chin. He seemed to whisper something on his ear, but Harry couldn't hear him saying any form of words. Carnage's tendrils kept wrapping around his body, the ones fucking their sweet host pulling out and sliding up her body towards Harry. She almost immediately stopped sucking Harry's hard cock to look at the blissful panting mess he was, wrapped in Carnage tendrils and tentacles all over, Peter now gently aside and looking at it in awe. Before Harry could start processing anything again, he recalled to hold his hand in reassurance.

"W-whoa..." Harry's view started adjusting as he looked down to his symbiote-covered body. He was stunned: that actually happened? Carnage has left him this hot and yet not bothered? Carnage's face formed in front of him.

"Harry pleased?" It phrased, while Peter and MJ watched how this might end.

"Actually, yes. That felt... really good." The answer gave all three of them relief and joy; Harry neared close to Carnage's face, recalling the dream, and letting it kiss him. It didn't last long, as its tongue started to go down Harry's throat, both Mary Jane and Harry's discomfort forcing it to stop. Carnage was preparing to retreat back to MJ completely, but Harry used his free hand to cup Carny's face. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to deep throat a symbiote tongue." 

His still erect penis was in MJ's hands now, and she looked up to Peter for any guesses of what to do, his hand scooping Harry's chest and looking over to his spread kneeling on the mattress. Peter twirled his fingers around Carnage's tentacles, the symbiote's stimulation bliss resonating betwen the two humans sharing it.

"Oh god, Pete... No more teasing, please come and fuck me..." Harry was threatening to fall back in his arms, Carnage and all, but gladly Peter didn't need much more to start fingering him open, one of Carny's tentacles taking his cock and sliding up and down, before both penetrated the pleading Osborn. Harry didn't held back, throwing himself against Peter's cock and Carnage's tentacle, taking it all with the loudest moans and holding to Peter's hand and arm. 

MJ enjoyed the sight of her beautiful boys fucking, and wanted a piece of that more than ever; Carnage's tendrils then reached for her sliding over Harry's sweaty face. As she took his lips for a quick, tongue-filled kiss, she opened her lubricated pussy for a very hard penetration.

Harry fucked against MJ, Carnage managing to sneak another tentacle alongside his cock. Now the symbiote was among the three of them, in so far the wildest sexual encounter the trio had. Harry had no words; just loud, passionate moans and the now and then mentions of Peter and MJ's names. 

They fucked like this, pushing and pulling, moaning ans gasping each other's names, until the unavoidable release approached. Harry kept his rhythm, not letting neither MJ nor Peter let go of him, Carnage just as overflowed with heat Harry came deep inside Mary Jane, Peter pulling out of Harry after half his load was inside of him; the rest spread across Harry's back, and the Carnage tendrils in it. 

Now he was sure he was going to faint; Harry's eyes started to close as he recovered his breath and Carnage returned to the arms of MJ. All three of them were sweaty and tired.

"Wow... that was just- Wow." Peter was breathless, helping Harry lay down his tired head. "Just... have no words."

"I do. I loved it." Harry muttered, snuggling into their open arms, Carnage retreating almost all of it into MJ, only his blobby head hovering over them. "You were right. That was good after all."

"I just said... you needed to try to know." Peter yawned lightly.

"I'm glad you loved it, Har. Because we love you." MJ joined the pillow talk, and Carnage nuzzled the three of them before finally retreating back into his host, letting the three of them sleep. Harry couldn't feel luckier or happier as he was now. The fiery feeling those wet dreams caused on him seemed to finally settle down, and as he snuggled against his two loved ones' arms, he knew he'd sleep well at last.


End file.
